smashbroslawllovefandomcom-20200214-history
Jibanyan
On-Screen Appearance As the Yo-Kai Watch's lens appear to scan Jibanyan's vision, a purple smoke will burst out and he'll jump out from it as he call out his name "Jibanyan!!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Paw Of Fury Jibanyan uses his iconic Soultimate attack as his neutral special. If you continue pressing the button rapidly, he'll continue attacking until you stop pressing the button. Unlike any of the regular rapid punching attacks, this contains bigger damage, and he'll use a final powerful punch to blow his opponent away. However, this is a short range attack, so it won't be effective against opponents who are far away. Side B - Guts Straight Paw Holding the button can charge Jibanyan's power and thrust out his punch by releasing the button, or automatically once the power is charged for two seconds. The fully maxed charge contains more damage than releasing the button. Up B - Whisper Float Jibanyan pulls out Whisper and grab his tail as Whisper flies up in air. This will help Jibanyan return to the stage after falling, and it will fly higher at a fast pace for at least 3 seconds. However, it won't let you move sideways as freely. Down B - Blaze Bomb JIbanyan pulls out an item from Yo-kai Watch 2's Yo-kai Watch Busters mini game. Once he places it on the ground, it will explode within 3 seconds. The damage is big and it'll blow opponents far away. Final Smash - Million Times Back Paws Once Jibanyan obtains the Smash Ball, he'll fuse with Whisper and evolve into Buchinyan. In this form, he'll immediately activate his Soultimate attack that'll spread forward entirely, giving opponents multiple amounts of damages. As the attack lasts 5 seconds, he'll shoot out one large final blow from his fisted paw and blast his opponents away instantly. After he's done with this attack, he'll defuse with Whisper as he turns back to normal, and Whisper will disappear out from the stage KOSFX KOSFX1: Nyao KOSFX2: Nya! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: "Yawn" Taunts Up: He'll start performing a dance from Yo-kai Watch's iconic "Gera Gera Po Song" along with him singing "Gera Gera Po" Sd: Similar to Yoshi's taunt, he'll start spinning around as he chases his tails Dn: Jibanyan pulls out a fish and eat it for 2 seconds. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Crys Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jibanyan (Japanese: ジバニャン Jibanyan) is a Rank D Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Jibanyan is popularly known as one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise, as well being the mascot of Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, and Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad. Due to his popularity, there are many members of his species across the many games, which span multiple Tribes and Ranks. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Jibanyan Can Run Super Fast (But Not Fast Like Sonic X & Anime Pikachu Cons * Symbol Yo-Kai Watch Victory Music Yo-Kai Watch 2 Victory Kirby Hat Jibanyan's Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Edit Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Chocobar Pawlette Swaps * Trivia * Insert One